A Halloween School Love
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Una fiesta de disfrazes se hara en la escuela, una gran oportunidad para algunas personas para expresar lo que sienten, y tambien, para entender que es el amor. YAOI Cancelado


**A Halloween School Love**

**Cap1: Invitaciones**

**Por: Ice Kory X**

"Primo, tu que crees que debo de llevarme" pregunta un chico de pelo negro y ojos ámbar.

"La verdad no se, ni me interesa, no se como te ilusiona ir a un baile de la escuela" dice un chico de pelo azul hasta la espalda amarrado por un listón azul, y ojos aquamarinos.

"Lo que me ilusiona no es donde, sino con quien" dice el ojiambar viendo a la luna desde su ventana.

"El amor es una falsa, siempre se usa por un motivo, y ese motivo algún día te destruirá Satoshi" dice el peliazul

"Tu lo crees primo?" pregunta Satoshi viendo al piso

"No le hagas caso Satoshi, Kory no tiene idea de lo que dice, el amor es lo mas bello" dice una chica de pelo negro largo y ojos ámbar.

"La que no tiene idea de lo que dice eres tu Crystal, mejor me voy antes de que empiecen y me enfermen con sus cursilerías" Kory se va y se oye dos grandes portazos, uno en el cuarto de Satoshi y el otro en el cuarto de Kory, dejando a Satoshi un poco confundido.

"Imouto..."

"No preguntes, por que no se..." dice Crystal con los ojos cerrados.

"No sabes que?" pregunta Satoshi

"El por que Kory odia el amor" dice Crystal aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Pero si yo iba a preguntar que cual me llevare mañana a la fiesta de disfraces, si el disfraz de perro, o el disfraz de gato" le muestra a su hermana los dos trajes y Crystal se cae.

"Y ese portazo?" pregunta un chico de pelo café y ojos cafés rojizos a un chico de ojos y pelo rojo.

"No se, me imagino que Kory a de estar de mal humor" dice el pelirrojo y los dos suspiran.

"Y bueno, cambiando de tema, vas a ir al baile con Satoshi Hiwatari?" pregunta el castaño, y hace sonrojar al pelirrojo, haciendo que su cara quede igual que su pelo.

"Nani?!, de donde sacas eso Takuya?!?" esquiva la mirada de Takuya

"Pues creí que te habías animado a decirle que lo amas, Daisuke" dice Takuya

"Que?!, no, yo no lo amo, no se de donde sacas esas tonterías" dice Daisuke sonrojado y aun esquivando la mirada de Takuya.

"No tienes por que ocultarlo, con nosotros no hay problema, ya vez que Satoshi anda saliendo con Shigeru, y yo ando tras Kouji, y Kory..., bueno, Kory es Kory, anda con todos para ocasionar problemas, y humillar a la gente" dice Takuya un poco bajo de volumen para que Kory no lo escuche.

"Tienes razón, si me gusta, pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mi"

"Ya veraz que todo va a salir bien primo nn" dice Takuya dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

"Ya te pareces al tío Yoh, Takuya, no te habrás drogado?" pregunta Daisuke

"No que va, ando happy, pero no gracias a María Juanita Concepción y de las Barras" dice Takuya con una gota en la nuca.

"¬¬"

"Oye Brendan, no has visto a Zaruto?" pregunta un chico de pelo plateado largo hasta el cuello, agarrado con un listón azul y ojos azules.

"Me imagino que a de estar asolas con su novio ññ" dice un chico de pelo blanco medio largo con una banda de pelo negro y ojos de color rubí.

"NOVIO?!?!?!"grita el ojiazul

"Si, el tal Ruby, ya sabes que se la pasa platicando con el todo el tiempo" dice Brendan

"Pero son novios?!" pregunta el pelos plateados

"Bueno no, pero no falta mucho ññ" dice el peliblanco y recibe un golpe del ojiazul.

"No juegues"

"Oye Drake-niisan, con quien iras al baile?, o mejor dicho, con cual de los gemelos iras al baile, con los Asakura o con Minamoto-Himura?" pregunta Brendan

"Esas preguntas no se hacen otouto, mejor metete en tus asuntos" dice Drake

"Y en eso estoy, Steven-kun me invito al baile, solo me hace falta el traje, no se si ir como tarzan, o como salvavidas nn" dice Brendan

"¬¬ ni te atrevas a irte semidesnudo, si no, no sales de esta casa" dice enojado el mayor

": P"

"Niisan!!" grita un chico de pelo café y ojos verdes

"Que, Green ¬¬" dice desesperado un chico de pelo café rojizo y ojos azules.

"Vas a ir con Sato-kun al baile?" pregunta el menor.

"Que te importa ¬¬" dice el mayor

"Pues no me importa, solo tengo curiosidad" le saca la lengua al ojiazul

"¬¬, pues si, si voy a ir, y tu?, con quien vas?" pregunta el ojiazul y Green se queda callado y dirige su mirada al piso.

"No voy a ir, no quiero ver a Red con Mizu, ya que es lo mas seguro que el la haya invitado, o viceversa" dice el hermano menor.

"No te pongas a si Otouto-san" dice Shigeru y después suena el teléfono, contestándolo "Bueno?"

"_Bueno, Shigeru-kun, se encuentra Green?" _

"Si, espera" le dice al teléfono y voltea con Green y tapa la bocina del aparato "Te habla tu príncipe rojo" dice y Green le quita el teléfono.

"Bueno?"

"_Green-chan, que bueno que te encuentro"_

"Que pasa Red-chan?"

"_Quería preguntarte si quieres ir conmigo al baile, como amigos claro"_

"Al baile contigo?" dice sonrojado y enojado con Shigeru quien empieza a imitar a alguien besando para molestarlo

"_Bueno, si, es que no quiero ir con Mizu, ya sabes como es de posesiva, y no quiero estar así en el baile"_

"Esta bien, iré contigo"

"_Muchas gracias Green-chan, eres un gran amigo, nos vemos mañana en tu casa a las 6:00 pm, bye" cuelga._

"Mi hermano tiene su primera cita, ya esta creciendo" dice con lagrimas falsas.

"¬¬" le avienta el teléfono a Shigeru.

"Hoy la tienda no a tenido mucha clientela..." dice un chico de pelo azul oscuro largo hasta el cuello agarrado con un listón negro y con una bandana, a su compañero de pelo y ojos negros.

"Lo se, esta muy vació por aquí" dice el ojinegro "Y Kouji, ya invitaste a Takuya-san al baile?"

"..." el chico se sonroja pero no dice nada

"Tomare eso como un sí" dice el pelinegro "Yo quisiera invitar a Kenta-kun al baile, pero no he podido ni hablar con él"

"Pues ahí tienes tu oportunidad" señala Kouji a un chico de pelo azul oscuro con un gran copete saliendo de su gorra, y ojos de color también azul oscuro.

"Kenta-kun!" grita el ojinegro

"Hola Kenji-kun" saluda el recién llegado.

"Hola, que haces por aquí?" pregunta Kenji

"Mi madre me obligo a ir a comprar leche, si no, no me daba de cenar" dice nerviosamente Kenta 'La verdad es que no había leche y le dije a mi mamá que yo iba a comprarlo, para poder ver a Kenji-kun, pero si le digo la verdad, Kenji-kun podría sospechar que me gusta' piensa Kenta y no ve la desilusión de Kenji

"Bueno... la leche esta al fondo del tercer pasillo" dice Kenji con un tono dolido que pasa desapercibido por Kenta

"Ok, gracias" dice y va por la leche.

"Kenji?" pregunta Kouji al ver al chico un poco deprimido.

"Se nota que nunca me corresponderá" dice Kenji

"No se si lo notaste, pero Kenta-kun estaba nervioso..." dice Kouji y viendo que Kenji no entendía, continuo "Estaba mintiendo, lo mas seguro es que vino a verte, mas que necesitaba una excusa"

"Como sabes tanto?" pregunto Kenji

"Por que así deduje los sentimientos de Takuya hacia mí" dice Kouji

"Ok, si tu lo dices" dice un poco mas animado Kenji

"Aquí esta la leche, cuanto es?" dice Kenta quien acababa de llegar de la leche

"$15" dice Kouji y Kenta le entrega el dinero

"Oye Kenji-kun, ¿Cómo vas con el dibujo para el periódico escolar?" pregunta Kenta

"Ya casi lo termino, lo quieres ver?" pregunta Kenji a lo cual Kenta afirma y el pelinegro le muestra un dibujo donde aparece un chico de pelo azul largo hasta el final de la espalda, con cola y orejas de zorro, siendo abofeteado por un chico de pelo café y ojos azul con alas de ángel y una aureola.

"Jejejeje, Zaruto-san golpeando a Kory-san, ¿no te meterás en problemas con Kory por el dibujo?" pregunto preocupado el menor

"No, le pedí permiso a Kory para dibujar eso, y me lo dio" dice Kenji

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana Kenji-kun, Kouji-kun, se me hace tarde" dice Kenta

"Esta bien, nos vemos" dice Kenji y Kenta se empieza a ir pero es detenido por Kouji

"Oye Kenta, me harías un favor?" pregunta Kouji

"Claro Kouji-kun, el que quieras"

"Podrías ir al baile de mañana con Kenji, como amigos claro, es que piensa quedarse en su casa, pero como que no, no lo crees?" dice Kouji y sonríe al ver la palidez de Kenji

"Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana Kenji, en tu casa a las 6:00 pm, bye!" se va

"¬¬" Kouji se pone nervioso ante la mirada de Kenji pero después es abrazado por el mismo Kenji saltando de felicidad "Gracias!"

"Bueno, ya tenemos el disfraz para mañana, ya no nos falta nada" dice feliz un chico de pelo corto y azul oscuro y ojos también azul oscuro quien estaba sentado debajo de un árbol rodeado de puros arbustos.

"..." se quedan callados dos chicos, uno de pelo rojo y largo hasta un poco mas abajo que el cuello y ojos plateados, y el otro de pelo corto y azul claro, con lentes y ojos también azul claro mientras miraban las bolsas con los disfraces.

"Por que se quedan callados?, Silver-kun?, Satoshi-kun?" pregunta el peliazul oscuro

"No me gusta disfrazarme, Kouichi-kun" dice el chico de lentes

"Lo mismo aquí" dice el ojiplateado

"Pues ni modo, tienen que disfrazarse para ir a la fiesta de mañana" dice Kouichi

"Y se puede saber por que tenemos que ir a la fiesta?" pregunta el pelirrojo

"Por que tu Silver, vas a invitar a Lance a la fiesta, y tu Satoshi" señala al chico de lentes "vas a invitar a Daisuke" dice Kouichi "Y no acepto un no por respuesta"

"¬¬" los dos chicos ven a Kouichi

"Gracias por invitarme al cine Zetho-kun" dice un chico de pelo azul largo hasta el cuello, sin agarrar y ojos de color aquamarinos.

"Fue un placer Zero-kun" dice un chico de pelo rojo con gorra azul puesta y ojos azules.

"Bueno, ya llegamos a mi casa Zetho, gracias por todo, me divertí mucho contigo" dice el peliazul

"Yo también me la pase bien contigo Zero" dice el pelirrojo y agarra las manos del chico de ojos aquamarinos "Zeroumaru, quisieras ir conmigo al baile de mañana?" pregunta el chico de la gorra para lo cual el otro chico sonríe.

"Claro que sí Zephirot" dice el otro chico acercando sus labios a los del otro chico, que también hace lo mismo, cuando están a un centímetro de distancia, alguien le dispara agua desde una manguera al chico de la gorra.

"Aléjate de mi hermano Zetho!" dice un chico igualito a Zero más que con el pelo largo hasta el final de la espalda.

"Kory!, metete a la casa, ya voy" dice el gemelo menor

"Mas te vale que no te tardes, si no ya vera aquel" dice Kory y se va

"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana" dice Zetho quien tenia todo su pelo, que llegaba hasta el cuello, mojado y le cubría los ojos.

"Ven, entra, para que te seques" dice Zero quien recoge la gorra del pelirrojo

"Mejor déjalo así, tal vez si entro, no salga vivo con el gemelo que tienes" dice Zetho con una sonrisa

"Lo se, a veces logra ser una fastidio, pero lo quiero mucho, aunque se comporte como el menor, siendo él, el mayor" dice Zero

"Bueno, me voy"

"Espera, por lo menos deja traerte algo para que te seques, luego te me enfermas mañana" dice el peliazul

"No te preocupes, tengo una toalla en la cajuela, y mi casa no queda lejos" dice Zetho

"Esta bien, entonces hasta mañana" dice Zero acercándose a Zetho

"Hasta mañana" acercándose a Zero

"Zero!, ya metete!" se oye a Kory gritar haciendo que los dos se separen

"Mejor me retiro, nos vemos mañana aquí a las 6:00 pm" dice el chico pelirrojo

"Esta bien" le pone la gorra a Zetho

"Hasta mañana"

"Hermano..." pregunta Kory a su hermano menor quien esta acostado en su cama

"Mande Niisan?" pregunta Zero

"Por que andan todos tan felices?" pregunta el gemelo mayor

"Quienes son todos?"

"Tu, Satoshi, Daisuke, Takuya, Drake, Shigeru, Brendan y Green, todos con los que nos juntamos" dice Kory

"Todos nuestros amigos?" pregunta Zero

"Tu sabes que yo no tengo amigos, simplemente son instrumentos para pasar el tiempo y no aburrirme" dice Kory quien se acuesta junto a su hermano

"Kory, has cambiado, pero a la ves no lo has hecho" dice Zero

"Como es eso?" dice el mayor acostando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano

"Antes eras muy travieso, y ahora, desde lo que paso con Zaruto-kun, te has comportado frió, pero lo que no ha cambiado, es que tratas a todos como instrumentos, y no crees en el amor, y eso esta mal Kory-niisan" dice Zero abrazando a su hermano

"Esta mal?" pregunta Kory

"Así es Kory"

"Pero tu nunca me abandonaras, verdad?" pregunta Kory hundiéndose en el abrazo

"Nunca, y también encontraras a alguien que te ame" dice Zetho

"Que me ame?"

"Así es" dice Zero

"Yo no creo en el amor, Zero"dice Kory

"Claro que crees en el amor, solo tienes miedo de equivocarte otra vez" dice el chico de pelo corto

"Tal vez tengas razon"

Ruby104: Oye Sapphire, hace un mes que nos conocimos por el chat, vivimos en la misma ciudad, vamos en la misma escuela, y quien sabe si en el mismo grado o salón, pero durante todo este tiempo, no te he conocido en persona, ni siquiera se tu nombre.

Sapphireeyesguy230: lo se, pero te pido que esperemos un poco mas.

Ruby104: cuanto tiempo mas?

Sapphireeyesguy230: no lo se.

Ruby104: que te parece, en la fiesta de disfraces de la prepa

Sapphireeyesguy230: ... por que ahí?

Ruby104: no te agrada la idea?

Sapphireeyesguy230: es buena la idea, solo que... por lo menos si fuera en otro lugar...

Ruby104: por que??

Sapphireeyesguy230: no quiero ver a Kory Asakura, odio a ese tipo, se cree la gran cosa, pero en realidad es un gran estupido.

Ruby104: chale, no pensé que lo odiaras, pero, dudo que lo tengas que ver, va a ir disfrazado, y nosotros también.

Sapphireeyesguy230: tienes razón, bueno, y como te reconoceré?

Ruby104: me iré con ropas oscuras y alas chibis negras.

Sapphireeyesguy230: entonces yo me iré con ropa blanca y alas chibis blancas.

Ruby104: Jejeje, esta bien, ahora solo queda esperar que las horas, minutos y segundos acaben, para poder estar contigo.

Sapphireeyesguy230: yo también Ruby

Continuara....

Notas del Autor:

Este fic es un producto de muchas ideas, como es la idea de A Cinderella Story, y otras mas que ustedes podran apresiar mas adelante.

Este fic no es parte de mi otro fic, School Love, pero si se podria decir que es un semi universo alterno, ya que se basa en ese fic, mas que con algunos cambios.

Si se preguntan, hay muchos personajes, pues cuantos habra?, la respuesta no esta muy clara por el momento, pero se podria decir que existen 67 personajes, los mismos que en School Love.

Ahora, que si se confundieron con los personajes que no conocen, aquí va algo:

Satoshi: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon, Serie)

Kory: Kory Asakura, primo de Ash (Personaje Original, el alterego del autor)

Crystal: Crystal Ketchum, hermana de Ash (Personaje Original, alter-ego de la autora, Crystal Ketchum DarkLight)

Takuya: Takuya Kanbara, primo de Ash y Kory (Digimon Frontier)

Daisuke: Daisuke Niwa, primo de Ash, y Kory y Takuya (DNAngel)

Shigeru: Gary Oak (Pokemon, Serie)

Yoh: Yoh Asakura, tío de Kory (Shaman King)

Brendan: Yuuki (Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald)

Drake: Drake Higurashi, hermano mayor de Brendan (Personaje Original)

Zaruto: Zaruto Higurashi, Hermano de en medio de Drake (Personaje Original)

Steven: Steven Stone (Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald, y Serie)

Kenji: Tracey (Pokemon Serie)

Kouji: Kouji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier)

Kenta: Yoshi o Gold (Pokemon Gold, Silver y Crystal, y Serie)

Kouichi: Kouichi Himura, Gemelo de Kouji (Digimon Frontier)

Satoshi : Satoshi Hiwatari (DNAngel)

Silver: Silver (Pokemon Gold, Silver y Crystal, y Serie)

Zetho: Zephirot Matsumoto (Personaje Original)

Zero: Zeroumaru Asakura, gemelo de Kory (Personaje Original)

Ruby104 y Sapphireeyesguy230: en el próximo capitulo de A Halloween School Love.

Y esos son los 21 personajes que aparecieron o fueron mencionados durante este capitulo, el próximo capitulo estará mas divertido, no se lo pierdan.

Y dejen Reviews!


End file.
